1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyer-belt sushi control system, and particularly, to a conveyer-belt sushi control system controlling the amount of sushi distributed by a conveyer belt.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, an enterprise managing and running several conveyer-belt sushi restaurants is known. Each of the restaurants is provided with a conveyer-belt table having a conveyer belt for sushi, and supplies customers with sushi that are conveyed by the conveyer belt.
Moreover, a mark is applied to a plate to control the plate. For example, a plate that has been left on the conveyer-belt table for a predetermined time is eliminated.
However, in conventional conveyer-belt sushi restaurants, the amount of sushi cannot be grasped, resulting in high probability of excessive preparation or shortage of sushi.
Furthermore, in the conventional art, individual control of products conveyed by the conveyer belt is impossible. It is assumed that, for example, there are a plate on which sushi is arranged and that on which cake is arranged. In such a case, as sushi loses its freshness in a shorter time, the time period from preparation to elimination of the plate of sushi is desirably set shorter than that of the plate of cake. However, in the conventional art, though plates can be controlled, products on the plates cannot be identified. Therefore, it is impossible to individually determine the time period before elimination for each product.